Do You Believe In Love?
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: Gabi and Sharpay are sisters. They are ice queen and princess. Will someone change the pov that they see? READ TO FIND OUT! :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what, my Twelfth Story on here? I think so.**

**I really hope you like it; my idea was inspired by SVU101's version. **

**I thought that story was amazingly well written, and I liked the plot.**

**So, here we go.**

**Summary: Gabriella is known as the ice queen. Sharpay is the princess. Sharpay and Gabriella are sisters. They're mother has been in too many marriages, now they believe that there is no such thing as a soul mate. Will a blue eyed cutie prove Gabi wrong? Read and see! **

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own High School Musical. And the same day that I started owning it, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn. Do the math. I own nothing having to do with High School Musical besides the bed spreads, watches, calendars, albums, etc.

Btw, italics are Gabriella's thoughts. Sharpay's are in bold.

Gabriella's POV

_Oh, I just can't wait until I get to meet Mom's new 'soul mate'. Every single time, she says, "Gabi, Mami found her soul mate! He's coming for dinner tonight!" And all 7 marriages failed. Let's see who the next failure is. I used to believe Mami and Dad were soul mates, and then they got divorced. I thought that they found the wrong person and in time someone would be found. Then Dad died… and Mami started dating random men all the time. There are no such things as soul mates, if there were, my Mom would be happily married. _

I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I took off all of my clothes, and stepped into the shower. Turning on the warm water, I sighed, and shampooed and conditioned my hair. I shaved, soaped up, and got out. Putting a towel around my waist, I walked back into my bedroom.

I padded over to my closet, and grabbed some clothes.

I changed into them, after drying off of course.

I was wearing a white mini skirt, a pink jeweled halter, with pink high heels. I kept my hair down, just curled it a little bit. Then I applied some concealer, eyeliner, mascara, pink lip gloss, white eye shadow, with some glitter. I looked in the mirror, satisfied. I went and brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack, and drove to school with my sister Sharpay. She looked hot if I do say so myself as well. She had on a pink mini skirt, a white jeweled halter, hair down and curly, and some really cute makeup. Her shoes were simple white high heels. We always seem to match, sometimes it's strange.

I pulled into the parking lot, and sighed.

"Someone took our spot. Oh god, it was Bolton." I said a hint of disgust in my voice.

"Go get him to move, he listens to you like a dog to it's master." Sharpay told me, laughing.

"True. Be right back." I got out and walked over to Troy.

"Troy, move your car."

"Why should I move my car, Montez?" He asked, getting cocky.

"Don't get all cocky with me, Bolton. Move your car. It's in my parking spot." I spat.

"It doesn't say your name on it."

"Actually, Bolton, it does. See the pink paint under your car? Yeah that says Montez." I pointed out.

"Oh... then let me move it." He grabbed his keys and walked over.

He moved his car to the spot right next to it.

"Thanks, Troy." I said for once.

He looked at me kind of shocked.

I shook it off.

I got into my car, and pulled into our parking spot.

Sharpay and I got out, and strutted inside.

I looked at my schedule and locker information.

_Locker 154._

I walked to my locker, then I remembered, it's been the same all through my high school years.

Mine is pink, and I love it! It stands out. So does Shar's.

I put some books in it, then walked to Drama.

I sat down in the back row.

"Hello students. Welcome back to your senior year at East High. Remember, no cell phones are allowed. If you follow that rule, we will get along fine." Darbus told us.

"I highly doubt that we will get along fine, Darbus. Here's a little rule, this year, do not call me Gabi. It is Gabriella or Montez. I will use my cell phone if I feel the need, and I do not want to get along with you. So, no matter how hard you try, you aren't going to be trying hard enough. Remember, I'm the Ice Queen. I don't mess around."

"Miss Montez, do not disrespect a teacher like that! Detention!" She tried to scare me.

"You really think I'm going to show?"

"Yes, or I will have to go to the next level." She said.

"Oh, what's the next level? Just curious."

"Well, the next level is... actually, I'm not sure. But I will think of one." She put on a thinking face.

Everyone started chanting my name.

"SHUTUP!" I yelled.

They all stopped.

Except... Bolton.

"Bolton, stop chanting my name."

"Only if you give me a chance!" He compromised.

"Fine. A chance it is, pick me up tonight at 7. And Darbus, don't disrespect me like that."

I walked out of the class.

Troy was smiling like crazy.

After class we walked up to me.

"So, what's your address?" He asked.

"You think I actually want to do this?"

"Well... yeah..." He looked kinda hurt.

"Well, I don't. But," I sighed. "My address is 218 Whiskey Creek Road."

He smiled. Again.

"Thank you! See you tonight, girlfriend." He walked away, grinning stupidly.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"You tell me." A voice said.

Whos the voice?

Who do you THINK it is?

Review PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres CHAPTER TWO!**

**Summary: Gabriella is known as the ice queen. Sharpay is the princess. Sharpay and Gabriella are sisters. They're mother has been in too many marriages, now they believe that there is no such thing as a soul mate. Will a blue eyed cutie prove Gabi wrong? Read and see! **

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own High School Musical. And the same day that I started owning it, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn. Do the math. I own nothing having to do with High School Musical besides the bed spreads, watches, calendars, albums, etc.

Btw, italics are Gabriella's thoughts. Sharpay's are in bold

GABI'S POV

I turned around, and a basketball player with huge hair came into vision.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Chad, Chad Danforth. Troy's best mate since preschool. I'm on the basketball team, and you turned me down last month."

"Oh, it's you." I said with a hint of disgust.

I have never liked guys who threw themselves all over me, and in Chad's case, he went a little farther than throwing himself all over me.

"I'm just saying, Troy never takes his eye off the prize. And in this case, you are the prize. Each year Troy has one special girl that he likes. But since you've been here, and now that we are seniors this year, he's had you each of the 4 years of High School. You must me something special." Chad commented.

"Yeah, tell me something I'm unaware of. He doesn't even know anything about me, and he thinks I'll actually like him? No! He throws himself on me like a leech on someones skin. It's really not cool. I like a challenge."

"I'll be sure to tell him to lay off of you. If you do me one favor." He smirked.

"What is this favor?"

"Tonight I'm having a party, yes, Troy will be there. But you can do that instead of the date, just go with him to that. Have some fun, let loose. You can bring Shar too."

He crossed the line.

"Never call her Shar. Ever. I'm the only one with that priveledge, Danforth." I said with a snare.

"Sorry, you can bring you're sister too."

"I'll consider it."

TROY'S POV!!

I was walking away from Gabi when I looked back and saw her talking to Chad. I am getting so sick of him trying to make moves on my girl. I'll have a nice chat with him later.


End file.
